Gangsta Swan
by JadedSinceConception86
Summary: Emma and Ruby chill.


A/N: This is a parody.

E: "Now I only got one kid man," Emma rapped, bending low and holding up one finger. "So, this right here's sport over practice," She continued, standing tall and flexing with a lean, as she rapped to the beat. "I hate to get the seats in the Benz wet, but that's how good _yo' ass_ is," She rapped, "Make an old woman get her glasses, make Miss Mills pay her taxes." She tossed Ruby a knowing glance. Ruby laughed out loud, nodding approvingly. As they share an inside joke.

E: "Then follow yo' moves all week on Twitter, probably make a gay bitch, reconsider," Ruby spit, "You now rockin' with the best, mayne, dress game down to the sex game." She strut about, a cocky grin on her face. "Won't brag, but the girl been blessed, mayne, let you play with the kitty, Ovechkayne," She said, bending over with a playful expression on her face.

E: "He calling, he texting, he's falling, but lemme explain," Emma spit, "Gotta tell your old girlfriend skate, boy, 'cause this chick don't play them ex games, NO!"

She gestured to dark haired woman, holding a finger up in the air and wagged it side to side. Ruby high fived the blonde.

E & R: "Straight sexing, handcuffs, no arresting," They spit, in synce.

E: "And I ain't coming off of my last name, 'cause I really can't take no stressing," She flipped her hair, looking serious for a second.

R: "'Bout where I done been, who I done hit, your home boy sayin' "She's a bad girl, But, I'm signed to the Roc, not time for the gossip, bitch, put down them tabloids."

R: He said "I heard you got a main dude

A mister and some hoe-mies

You be up to no good

And everybody knows

My home boys tried to warn me

They tried to let me know

But what you got, I need a lot

So I can't let you go"

E: He said

"I, can't get enough, can't get enough"

(I need that)

"I, can't get enough, can't get enough"

(I need that)

"I can't get enough of what you got

Good god, you hit the spot

Tried to let go but I just could not

So don't you stop, I need that"

E: Hey, Globetrotter, Swan hotter, either way, out in London town. Bro's holla 'cause they love my sound, and I got love for the underground.

K-gutta TOP, Wale, and A-Town, where T.I. get down," Ruby spit. She raised a hand in the air and waved it up and down, as she bopped. "Met a bad dude that'll cut all night, that'll lick all night, you just cut off lights, almost missed my flight, tryna give my last guy a nut, all right?" She raised a brow with a triumphant expression.

R"He be down for whatever, whenever I wanna get up in the guts, all right? Never fuss or fight, on the grind tryna find this lettuce, I love it when you give me head, I hate it when you give me headaches." She frowned cutely, smirking. Emma pet her lap, looking playful.

E: He said "I heard you got a main dude

A mister and some hoe-mies

You be up to no good

And everybody knows

My home boys tried to warn me

They tried to let me know

But what you got, I need a lot

So I can't let you go"

R: He said

"I, can't get enough, can't get enough"

(I need that)

"I, can't get enough, can't get enough"

(I need that)

"I can't get enough of what you got

Good god, you hit the spot

Tried to let go but I just could not

So don't you stop, I need that"

E: Hey, cold World, baby, ain't nothin' sunny

I see 'em hatin', but it ain't nuttin' to me

I was raised by Q-DeVille, where they only claim you for the money

Click, clack them doors, lay yo' ass out, and resusitate in twenty

So what I look like scarred?

Them girls over there look like nerds

Never mind that, boy, let's make a track

I'll beat the dick up, that's the hook right thurr

That's the hook, right there

There's the hook, right there

Never mind that, boy, let's make a track

I'll beat the dick up, that's the hook right thurr

R: He said "I heard you got a main dude

A mister and some hoes

You be up to no good

And everybody knows

My home boys tried to warn me

They tried to let me know

But what you got, I need a lot

So I can't let you go"

E: "I, can't get enough, can't get enough"

(I need that)

"I, can't get enough, can't get enough"

(I need that)

"I can't get enough of what you got

Good god, you hit the spot

Tried to let go but I just could not

So don't you stop, I need that

The beat rides out as the song ends. The lyrics across the screen, long since ignored.

A/N: I am so blazed right now…. So sleepy.


End file.
